


Fanart for LionHeartedCreamPuff!

by Aoiifa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoiifa/pseuds/Aoiifa





	Fanart for LionHeartedCreamPuff!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicken_nuggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/gifts).



Happy Valentine's Day! 

I was really inspired by the ending animation for Koujaku's episode in the anime, so I decided to play on the use of different pattern designs from different cultures! Koujaku consists of common Japanese patterns and designs found on origami paper, while Mink's is more on the tribal side (Although I personally headcannon Mink to be Canadian, I think the designs I used are from American tribes). 

I hope you have a lovely day! 

-Aoiifa!

 

P.s. 

If I ever accidentally remove the image link from the host site, you can go to [EEKreations](http://eekreations.tumblr.com/private/109835783829/tumblr_nj4hnq2kWS1tskfsd) where the image is posted on private! I'll remove the privacy setting once its been a few days after the exchange is over. 

 


End file.
